


Two Happy Peas in a Pod

by Freya Lucis Caelum (Arekuzanra)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuzanra/pseuds/Freya%20Lucis%20Caelum
Summary: After seeing a sad Prompto, the reader seeks him out on the rooftop of the hotel at the Taelpar Rest Area. Fluff ensues.





	Two Happy Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> The following has been cross-posted from my FFXV blog, https://freyawritesffxv.tumblr.com. The original request was:
> 
> "What about a Prompto fluff where he's feeling super insecure/worthless and his s/o cheers him up by kissing his freckles/stretch marks and a tickle war"
> 
> This one did take a bit of a turn from the original request… but I still like how it turned out overall :)

Two weeks of camping. Two weeks without a shower. You were completely and utterly over it. As the sun crawled across the sky and started its descent, you literally got on your knees and begged the guys to go to a hotel instead of camping again. The Taelpar Rest Area was a half hour’s drive from your current location and you nearly threatened to walk there before Ignis finally gave in, agreeing to drive the group there.

You scrounged up every last gil you’d earned from side-hunts you’d done on your own and used it to get your own room. You knew you’d be in the shower for probably the next six hours and the guys would never get their own turns if you shared a room with them.

And while it wasn’t exactly six hours… You did end up spending a good hour under the hot water, letting it wash away two weeks worth of dirt, sweat, and grime that you’d accumulated.

“Never again,” you muttered under your breath as you turned off the water and stepped out into the bathroom. You quickly dried yourself before heading back to your room for a clean pair of clothes from your pack. You were surprised to find a pair and slipped them on before gathering your dirty belongings and made your way to the hotel’s little laundry room.

The sun had long since set, but the bright lights at the edge of the small rest area provided the comfort that people needed to feel comfortable wandering a bit outside in the early evening. You offered a few smiles to people who greeted you as you made your way down to the laundry room. You paused at the door, spotting a head of familiar blonde hair nearby. Before you could say anything, that blonde hair disappeared around a corner, moving around behind the hotel.

You raised an eyebrow but turned back to the laundry room first. You fished for a few gil coins and tossed them into the machine, throwing your clothes and some soap in, before starting up the machine and heading back out to seek out your favorite companion. You rounded the same corner he did and frowned when you didn’t find him. You were about to turn around when you caught sight of a ladder leading up.

Curiosity won you over and you climbed up it quickly. It wasn’t the cleanest, but it was cleaner than you had been about an hour ago. Once up top, you looked around and quickly spotted the man sitting down at the edge of the building overlooking the little plaza where people were gathered and talking together while enjoying the evening air.

You crossed over slowly and shifted to take a seat next to him. Though your intention had been to be quiet coming over, you thought it was odd he hadn’t noticed you yet.

“Penny for your thoughts, Sunshine?” you asked.

You were surprised he didn’t fall off the building from his dramatic reaction. He let out a surprised cry and nearly jumped up in the air as he turned to look at you. His eyes were wide and frantic before settling as he let out a deep breath.

“Shit, (Y/N). You’re like a freaking ninja,” he whined as he brought a hand up to his chest. His heart was probably racing a million miles per hour.

You laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I figured you would have at least seen me sit down or something.”

Prompto let out a nervous chuckle and looked back out at the people again. “Yeah, maybe normally…”

He trailed off and you frowned. It wasn’t like Prompto to be so quiet like this. Usually, he’d be talking your ear off. You reached a hand across to touch his forehead with the back of your hand.

“(Y/N)?”

“Not warm…” you said, dropping your hand. You frowned at him. “What’s wrong?”

He bit his lip. “W-why would you think something’s wrong?”

“Well, for one, you’re not trying to show me the millions of pictures you took today. You’re also all alone up here, and you had your head so far up in the clouds that I was pretty sure you were an airship.”

Prompto let out another nervous chuckle and looked down. “It’s… It’s nothing, really. I’m just being…” He paused and then sighed. “I don’t even know anymore…”

You scooted closer and shifted to lean your head against his shoulder. “Talk to me, Chocobo,” you said softly, using your special little nickname for him. This prompted a small smile from him, which you took as a move in the right direction.

“I dunno… I just get in these moods sometimes, I guess…” he started before sighing again.

“Well… do you know what triggers them?” you prompted.

He shrugged. “I guess… I dunno…” He paused for a moment and you were about to prompt him again when he shifted. You moved your head away as he moved to rest his hands behind him, leaning back on them, as he looked up at the sky.

“I just… I feel like I screw up a lot,” he started.

You frowned. “How so?”

He shrugged. “I dunno… I just… When we go out on hunts and stuff, I always feel like you guys would totally be fine without me. Noct’s can basically warp strike anything, and Gladio and Iggy are really good at follow up. And then you’re a mage, so you’re basically the most important person in the fight beside Noct… And then there’s me. I just… sorta feel like I’m there and I don’t really do a whole lot.”

You reached a hand out to gently touch his, your fingers teasing at his. He glanced at you, but you were looking down at his hand.

“That’s not true at all, honey,” you said softly. “In fact… if it weren’t for your constant presence and positivity, I think I’d probably have gone crazy by now.” You laughed.

“You’re just saying that.”

You looked up at him. “No, Prompto. I’m serious.” Using his name meant serious business. “I didn’t go to school with you guys, or even really know much about you guys before this whole journey… And you’re honestly the one who makes me feel most comfortable about being on this journey with you guys.”

“(Y/N)…”

You smiled up at him. “You have a purpose in this group, Chocobo. We all do. Noctis is our spoiled little prince. Gladio is the brawn. Ignis is the brains. And you and I are two happy peas in a pod.”

This finally earned you a small laugh from the blonde, which made you beam.

“There we go. A real laugh,” you said, shifting your fingers to gently squeeze his.

“You’re really good at making me laugh,” Prompto said, offering you a small smile.

“Is it my funny looking face?” you asked, bringing your hands up to tug on the corners of your mouth and make a funny face. This earned a rich laugh from Prompto, which led you to start laughing.

When he settled down from laughing, he shook his head. “Your face is far from funny looking, (Y/N),” he said. A warm smile settled on his lips, pink touching his freckled cheeks. “I’ve always thought you were really pretty, actually.”

It was your turn to blush this time. “O-oh yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” he replied.

You two sat there as blushing messes before you reached over to gently push him.

“Nuh-uh.”

He blinked at you before laughing. “Yeah huh!” he said, giving you a gentle shove back.

Which turned into a “Nuh-huh / Yeah huh” war that included shoving each other back and forth until Prompto started to lose his balance. While he didn’t fall off the building (thankfully), he did fall on his back. And as he fell, he grabbed you and pulled you with him. If he was going to meet his “end,” he was going to take you with him!

This led to you falling on his chest, your legs a tangled mess together, the tips of your noses touching. Both of you were beet red as you realized the position you were in, but neither of you were in any hurry to move or get up.

“H-hey, fancy meeting you here,” you managed to stutter out, trying to break the silence.

Prompto let out a nervous laugh, his hands coming up to gently touch your waist. Sparks flew up your spine at the mere touch and you swallowed. You shifted a bit and ended up with your legs on either side of his waist, chests flush together, faces mere inches apart.

From this distance, you could really see the intense blue of his eyes and you could count each freckle on his cheeks. Without even thinking, you leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his cheekbone.

“(Y/N)…?” Prompto barely whispered, frozen beneath you.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” you said, your voice just as quiet and breathless.

“A-ahh… H-hardly…” the blonde stuttered out.

“Very,” you replied as you pressed another kiss along his cheekbones. “So, please… Whenever you think that you don’t belong… Just know that you belong with me. I need you here, Prompto… Right at my side.”

You felt his hands squeeze your waist tightly before he shifted his arms to wrap around you, hugging you tightly. He moved his face to press it against your shoulder and you could feel a bit of wetness against your neck.

“You’re seriously the best, (Y/N),” he whispered, his voice cracking.

“No, sweetie… You’re the best…” you whispered back, your hands coming up to gently comb through his hair.

You two laid on the roof together, tangled in each other’s embrace, for what felt like forever before you remembered you had wet laundry to move to the dryer.

Prompto helped you to your feet and you two descended back down the ladder to head for the laundry room. Before you could turn the corner, you reached a hand out to touch Prompto’s arm and pull him back. When he turned to look at you, you leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Want to stay in my room tonight?” you asked when you drew back, your lips inches from his.

Prompto’s eyes widened at first before he took a step back toward you. He reached a hand up to cup your jaw and leaned in to kiss you in earnest.

When he finished, he stepped back and winked at you. “I look forward to it,” he said, a grin curling on his lips.


End file.
